Papanoida
|nascimento = |morte = |especie = Pantorano |subespecie = |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,75 metros |peso = |cabelo = Branco |olhos = Castanho |pele = Azul |cibernética = |era = |clã = |kajidic = |afiliação = * Assembleia Pantorana *República Galáctica |casta = |domínio = |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Papanoida foi um Pantorano que serviu como líder de Pantora durante os anos finais da República Galáctica. História Papanoida era um pantorano que veio da lua Pantora. O Pantorano foi pai de várias crianças, incluindo Ion, Che Amanwe e Chi Eekway. Após a morte do Líder Chi Cho durante um conflito no planeta gelado Orto Plutonia durante as Guerras Clônicas, Papanoida foi empossado como novo líder de Pantora. Quando a Federação do Comércio bloqueou Pantora, a agitação pública ameaçou forçar a lua a se separar da República Galáctica e se juntar à Confederação, que estava oferecendo ajuda. Papanoida contou com a senadora Riyo Chuchi para pedir ajuda no Senado para acabar com o bloqueio. No entanto, a Federação teve suas duas filhas seqüestradas como acelerar a negociação. Papanoida acreditava que suas filhas poderiam estar na nave de controle droide, bloqueando Pantora, e mandou Chuchi e Padawan Ahsoka Tano para lá, sob o pretexto de uma missão diplomática, enquanto ele e seu filho Ion investigavam por conta própria. Enquanto a Força de Segurança de Coruscant não conseguiu encontrar pistas em seus aposentos, Papanoida descobriu que um deseus ídolos estava fora do lugar e manchado de sangue. Analisando o sangue, ele descobriu que pertencia a um caçador de recompensas de Rodia chamado Greedo. Os Pantoranos viajaram para o palácio de Jabba em Tatooine, a quem Greedo foi contratado. Papanoida foi capaz de atrair o Rodiano simplesmente dizendo a uma Twi'lek que eles estavam procurando por ele. Como esperado, Greedo foi até os Pantoranos e tentou se livrar deles, apenas para Papanoida puxar uma faca e segurá-la contra a garganta de Greedo. As dúvidas foram trazidas perante Jabba, com quem Papanoida conseguiu argumentar, comparando o sangue de Greedo à amostra que encontrou em Coruscant. Assim que Jabba permitiu, Greedo disse que tinha Chi Eekway em Mos Eisley. Os Pantoranos forçaram Greedo a conduzi-los até a cantina onde Eekway estava sendo mantida. Mas as coisas ficaram tensas, quando o parceiro Gotal de Greedo começou a questioná-lo. O Rodiano despistou os Pantoranos e fugiu da cantina, quando todos os fregueses começaram a atirar neles. Os Pantoranos conseguiram despachar todos os assaltantes; Eekway até salvou a vida de seu pai atirando no Gotal quando ele tentou matar Papanoida pelas costas. Os Pantoranos retornaram a Coruscant enquanto Chuchi e Tano resgatavam Che Amanwe da Nave de Controle Droide. Como a Federação não tinha influência, eles foram forçados a acabar com o bloqueio de Pantora. No final das Guerras Clônicas, Papanoida e sua filha Chi Eekway estavam presentes na casa de ópera Coruscant após a Batalha de Coruscant. Os dois ficaram do lado de fora do camarote do Supremo Chanceler Sheev Palpatine quando Anakin Skywalker foi visitar Palpatine. Nos bastidores Papanoida foi interpretado pelo criador de Star Wars George Lucas em . Ele foi duublado por Corey Burton em Sphere of Influence, que baseou a própria voz no lendário diretor Orson Welles. Aparições * *''Dark Disciple'' * Fontes * * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Machos Categoria:Coruscanti Categoria:Nobreza Categoria:Pantoranos